


Не родственники

by Sangrill



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Implied/Referenced Incest, Inspired by the Worst Take I Saw Today, M/M, Sort of a meta fic I guess?, There's NO ACTUAL INCEST THAT'S THE JOKE, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrill/pseuds/Sangrill
Summary: – Говорят, мы родственники.Брызги кофе полетели во все стороны.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 35





	Не родственники

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Relation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706922) by [Imaginative_Spirit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginative_Spirit/pseuds/Imaginative_Spirit). 



> Оригинал написан в ответ на заявления о том, что пейринг Сефирот/Клауд является инцестом. - Прим. пер.

– Клауд.

Клауд считал, что пора бы уже привыкнуть, что Сефирот может материализоваться у него дома в любое время дня и ночи, но вдруг раздавшийся за спиной низкий голос все равно застал его врасплох. Он едва не выронил кружку с кофе и выругался, когда часть пролилась на новый ковер. Проклятье, чего сейчас точно не хотелось, так это смертельной схватки, постепенно скатывающейся в замешанный на ненависти секс.

– Тебе не кажется, что для драки пока рановато? – заявил он, глотнул еще кофе, поставил кружку на стол и оглянулся на Сефирота: тот смахивал перья с плаща. При появлении он опрокинул крылом горшок с цветком. Да сколько можно.

– Говорят, мы родственники.

Брызги кофе полетели во все стороны.

– Что?!

– Ты меня слышал, – бесстрастно отозвался Сефирот, подошел и навис над плечом Клауда, далеко за границами личного пространства. – Ходят слухи, что мы родственники, точнее братья.

– Но… что… как? – для полноценных предложений Клауд слишком оторопел. – Почему?

– Не мне отвечать на этот вопрос, – отстраняясь, фыркнул Сефирот. – Можешь не сомневаться, я намерен выследить того, кто пустил этот отвратительный слух, и близко познакомить его с Масамунэ.

Клауд закатил глаза. Наверняка Юффи. Это всегда Юффи. А может, Рено. Другой вопрос, как слух дошел до Сефирота: он не производил впечатления любителя посплетничать. Но в глазах Сефирота плясало чересчур знакомое безумное пламя, и Клауд решил пока сосредоточиться на нем.

– Сефирот, мы же уже обсуждали, за подобное не убивают.

– Я буду отстаивать твою честь, неужели этого мало, Клауд?

– Да в такой бредовый слух все равно никто не поверит! Мне-то что? Мы ни капли не похожи! – Клауд вскочил на ноги и мертвой хваткой вцепился в волосы Сефирота, пока тот не решил смыться и устроить резню. – Вот назови хоть один правдоподобный довод, которым реально можно кого-то убедить.

– Клетки Матери и в самом деле пронизывают нас обоих…

– О, серьезно? – фыркнул Клауд. – Тогда и все остальные СОЛДАТы тоже наши братья. А как насчет тех твоих друзей, Генезиса и Анджила? Они же были чуть ли не женаты, нет? У них тоже были клетки Дженовы! И… Зак! Хочешь сказать, и Зак мой брат? – Клауд поморщился. – Надеюсь, нет.

– Похоже, эта тема тебя взволновала. Разве ты не говорил, что тебе все равно?

– Просто я… – Клауд отпустил волосы Сефирота, снова сел, взял кружку и глотнул остывшего кофе. – Нет. Нет-нет-нет. И вообще, Дженова нам даже не мать. Моя мама – Клаудия, твоя – Лукреция. Насчет своего отца не знаю, он умер, когда я был маленьким, а твой…

– Не напоминай мне о моих человеческих корнях, – процедил Сефирот и уселся на кухонный стол вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться одним из стульев, как нормальный человек. Руки так и чесались спихнуть его на пол. – Кто знает, быть может, твоя мать солгала, и у нас общий отец.

– Теория заговора была бы знатная, но можно не обсуждать у меня дома этого урода? – проворчал Клауд и раздраженно вздохнул, когда крыло Сефирота скользнуло по столу и вместе с горшком подтолкнуло навстречу верной смерти еще один бедный цветок.

– Ты первый о нем заговорил.

– С какой стати ты вообще вдруг оказался на их стороне?

– Проверяю мысль на прочность. Вот скажи, разве семья – это только кровные узы, Клауд? Твои дети… они ведь тебе не родные, верно? Кто сказал, что с нами по-другому?

– Брр, – честное слово, в такую рань это было лишним, да и Дензела с Марлин Сефирот приплел очень зря. – Мы не семья.

– Почему? А если я все равно решу считать тебя братом? 

Не вставая со стола, Сефирот повернулся лицом к Клауду. Одна нога оказалась у Клауда на коленях. Он сердито сверкнул на нее глазами.

– Ну, э… Во-первых. Кровь нас не связывает, это мы уже выяснили, – он столкнул ногу с колен. – Во-вторых. Никаких братских отношений между нами и близко нет, ты что, шутишь? Никто не купится, если ты скажешь, что видишь во мне брата.

– Не знаю, – прошелестел Сефирот, – у меня раньше не было братьев.

– Считай ты меня братом, не было бы этих вечных томных взглядов… или секса до полного отупения, раз уж на то пошло, – нога вновь расположилась у Клауда на коленях, и тот, посмотрев Сефироту в глаза – ну да, вот он, томный взгляд, – еще раз ее столкнул. – Видишь? Ты подтверждаешь мои слова.

– Немного братского телесного тепла, в чем проблема? – с ухмылкой шепнул в ответ Сефирот. – Неужели не хочешь, чтобы большой брат позаботился о тебе?

– Будешь так со мной говорить – сегодня не дам.

– Ну, может, я этого и не хочу, – Сефирот картинно запрокинул голову, – может, я здесь лишь затем, чтобы вызвать тебя на смертный бой.

Взмах запястья сбил кружку, и Клауд оказался весь в остатках кофе.

– Эй! Ты что творишь?

Он недовольно взглянул на футболку: недопитого кофе хватило, чтобы та промокла до нитки.

– Ах, какая незадача, – невозмутимо заметил Сефирот, – придется снять.

Одним плавным движением он соскользнул со стола, в мгновение ока налетел на Клауда, уткнулся носом в шею и запустил руки под футболку. Непонятно, когда Сефирот успел снять кожаные перчатки, но голые ладони были очень холодные.

– Ну да, точно, именно драки ты и хотел. Иначе и быть не может.

Жаркое дыхание у самого лица здорово мешало держать себя в руках.

– Ты видишь меня насквозь, – прошелестел у него над ухом Сефирот, – я здесь лишь для того, чтобы приятно провести с тобой время, Клауд… – руки скользнули ниже, – ...мой милый маленький братик.

– Сефирот, я тебя умоляю, просто заткнись.


End file.
